The present invention relates to a mounting arrangement for an automobile seat belt.
Nowadays, as automotive vehicles run at a speed higher than ever, safety protection for an occupant in the vehicle in an emergency as a collision or sudden braking strongly requires the occupant to wear a seat belt. Particularly, in order to prevent occupants in front seats from a secondary collision against structures in the vehicle, a three-point type seat belt has commonly been used for simultaneously restraining the upper body and waist of the occupant in the vehicle.
But because occupants wearing the seat belts may vary in body size, if the position of the anchoring device for a shoulder webbing restraining the upper body is too high, the webbing will pass over the wearer's face or neck, and if the position is too low, it will slip off from the wearer's shoulder and pass over his arms. Consequently in both of these cases, the seat belt tends to be incapable of giving effective protection to the occupant at emergency.
In addition to the above, two U.S. patents are noted as prior art, namely, U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,737 and 4,225,185, but neither of them has any suggestion of a mounting arrangement for a through anchor which is provided with a pair of adjustable anchor latch pieces biased by a return spring.